


Don't Leave Me

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Deathfic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't want Lucky to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own GH or anything you recognize. I'm making no money for this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Don't Leave Me  
Characters: Lucky, Sam, Cruz, Cooper.  
Pairing: LuSam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Deathfic, Het.  
Summary: Sam doesn't want Lucky to die.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I'm making no money from this story and the characters belong to their creators.  
Words: 883 words without title and ending.

 

*Don't Leave Me* LuSam One-Shot  
Sam never thought she would have his blood on her hands. Yet here she was on the docks holding onto Lucky's body, unable to believe that he was dead.

It was her fault that Lucky was dead. She had called him an hour ago and asked him to meet her here so that they could discuss the possibility of getting back together again.

They had broken up because Lucky didn't like Sam living a dangerous life and while Sam loved Lucky she didn't like playing house all the time.

Sam craved action. She liked to get out and kick ass every now and then and with Lucky being a Spencer, Sam had thought that on some basic level Lucky had understood that.

Apparently not though, because Lucky had wanted her to be a girly girl like his ex-wife, Elizabeth and that's just not who she is.

When the sounds of sirens filled the air, Sam stared at the lifeless body of the man she loved and said, "Don't leave me, Lucky. Please, not yet. I want you to live. Open your eyes, dammit!"

The words left Sam's lips before she could stop them. Now the sirens were mere feet away and moments later an EMT was kneeling down beside Sam trying to get her to let go of Lucky's body.

She refused to let go of the man she loved and as the police arrived the EMT spoke to them. After speaking to the EMT Cruz approached Sam and he and Cooper pried Sam's hands from Lucky's body and they let the EMT take care of their friend.

Both men kept an eye on Sam as she watched through tearful eyes. Cruz and Cooper each took hold of Sam's arms in case she tried something.

However when a few moments passed and Sam simply collapsed onto the ground in grief, both men let go of her arms and Cooper kneeled down beside Sam, pulling the woman to his chest to hug her as she cried.

"It's going to be okay, Sam. Cruz and I are here for you. Come on; let's get you home so you can get changed and feel better."

Sam didn't reply as Cruz and Cooper gently and slowly pulled her to her feet. She watched as the EMT called in the time of death and her face paled as the truth hit her.

As Cooper and Cruz helped Sam into the car and then into her apartment, she was only vaguely aware of them. She was too busy trying to find a last set of reserves to be able to pull herself together.

When they got to her apartment, the three of them went inside and Sam immediately headed for the shower, leaving Cruz and Cooper to wait in the living room.

When Sam left the room Cooper turned to Cruz and said, "She's really messed up, man. We can't just leave her like this. Besides, we owe it to Spencer to take care of his girlfriend after all the times he's helped us out and just been a good friend in general."

Cruz nodded and then the two of them took a seat on the couch and waited for Sam to finish the shower. It wasn't long before Sam finished showering, dressed and then re-joined them in the living room.

As Sam re-entered the living room both men got to their feet and Sam motioned for them to sit back down and then she sat down on the chair beside Cooper.

"I want to thank you guys for helping me earlier. I wasn't in my right mind when were on the docks. It's just not fair that Lucky had to die. He didn't deserve it."

Cooper and Cruz looked at each other and then back at Sam and both men nodded at her words as she continued to speak.

"It was my fault he was even on the docks in the first place. I had wanted to talk to Lucky about getting back together and right when he shows up of course, Anthony Zacchara had to shoot him, to get back at Jason by hurting me, by hurting him since we're still friends."

When Sam fell silent after speaking, Cooper moved closer to her and said, "Cruz and I can stay here with you if you don't want to be alone. We promised Lucky that if something ever happened to him, that we would take care of you, Liz and the kids and we plan to honor that."

Sam looked at Cooper and then Cruz, before turning back to Cooper. "That's not necessary. I'm an adult and I can handle this in a mature manner. So thank you for your offer, but I'm going to have to decline."

Moments later Sam got to her feet and so did Cooper and Cruz. Sam walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for the two men to leave her apartment.

When Cooper and Cruz left, Sam closed and locked the door. Leaning against the door, she slid to the floor as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me, Lucky. It's not the same without you…" Sam whispered the words as she continued to sit on the floor, missing her best friend and the man she loved.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
